1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphics processing software, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for measuring geometry in a computer-implemented drawing tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics programs, such as the Volo View® program, sold by Autodesk, Inc., permit users to redline or markup drawings. The redlines/markups may be stored in a file separate from the original drawing. Further, the redlines/markups may be transmitted across the Internet and viewed/utilized by other users.
However, measuring objects in the prior art remains fairly primitive. Measuring is the process of obtaining real-world dimensions and measurements from a drawing. On paper drawings, measuring is done with tools such as calipers and scales, which help those who read drawings to convert the drawing's units to real-world units. With electronic drawings, computer-implemented measuring tools are required.
The prior art does not provide adequate measuring tools for use in redline/markup drawing tools. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a consistent set of functions and objects that provide the required measuring tools. The present invention meets these needs by giving users the ability to store measurements as redline objects in a marked up drawing. Moreover, these object-based redline measurements maintain the same standard information maintained by other redline markups.
The benefits of measuring using the present invention accrue to those who streamline their design process to take advantage of electronic viewing and reviewing.                Design teams that use electronic measuring generate less paper, and therefore have to keep track of fewer paper documents.        Electronic measuring allows much more accurate and efficient scaling of drawings without requiring users to plot-to-scale before such measuring.        Electronic measuring combined with redlining and networking allows more people to simultaneously provide feedback on marked up drawings.        